We're not That Different
by rocketcat56
Summary: When Ahsoka leaves the order she leaves with nothing but the clothes on her back. Now she is all alone. While roaming the streets of Coruscant she runs into an old enemy and realizes they aren't as different as she once thought. My take on what happened after Ahsoka left the Order.


**A/N: Hey hey hey! :D It's me…*Drum Roll*… ROCKETCAT56!*Applause* Yea, I'm back with another Star Wars: The Clone Wars story! Woop Woop! So just a quick note Asajj and Ahsoka may be a little OOC at times but I tried my best. Also, after the finale I REALLY needed closure so this is my closure! :) Anyway, on with the fanfic! ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. If I did Ahsoka would live FOREVER! :P**

I walk through the busy streets of Coruscant feeling depressed. It had been only mere minutes ago that I had walked off the last step of the temple officially ending my journey as a Jedi. If I turned around now I would see the temple. I didn't want to look at the temple though. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to be alone in a place where I was the only one that existed. That way no one could hurt me and I couldn't hurt anyone.

I was jolted out of the quiet mindset of my thoughts by someone slamming hard into my shoulder causing me to stumble back a few steps.

"Ouch," I quietly muttered aloud. I looked around to find the person who had just rammed into me but all I saw was a jumble of people and by the looks of the crowd I was in, it would be nearly impossible for me to find the person

I just stood there. That wasn't the first time I had been run into like that but for some reason this incident felt like a slap to the face. A slap that had caused me to realize the reality of what had happened in the Jedi council room earlier.

I continued to stand in the same spot and after only a few seconds of being in my thoughts I felt a warm tear make its way down my cheek and drop off my cheek onto the hard ground under my feet.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Pitiful, you can hardly take a hit," the voice was high pitched and gravely. It was Asajj Ventress.

I look up and see the pale skin and bald head of the woman who had helped me in my run from the Jedi.

"Look I just had a really rough experience can you just go away?" I ask in a somewhat polite manner.

"Why should I leave? You'll just keep standing there like an idiot," she says with a really annoying smirk.

"Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be out and about trying to kill people for money?" I say, my voice thick with annoyance. I was so not in the mood for a duel with Ventress over vengeance or whatever excuse Ventress had stuck up in her sick head.

"Not necessarily," she said, the smirk still plastered on her face, "there's no bounty on your head, now that you're not on the run." She shrugs and begins to walk away.

"Wait," I call, "why are you leaving? You started talking to me you have to have a reason for doing that!" I don't know why I ask that question. I really don't care about her talking to me but I didn't want to be alone and as much as I hated to admit it Asajj was the only way I would be able to maybe get a job and a place to lay my head at night. After all she had managed to survive here for the past few months.

She stops and turns around. Her pale blue eyes stare into my aqua colored eyes. She just stands there and stares oblivious to the people that give her strange looks for just standing there.

"I realized something," she says her expression remaining blank.

I groan in frustration.

"Care to tell me?" I say my annoyance growing more and more with each passing second.

"You want a place to stay tonight?" she says suddenly changing the subject.

"Um, yeah," I say my expression changing from annoyance to gratitude and slight confusion.

"Follow me then," she says and motions for me to follow her and she begins walking.

I run up behind her and follow her to what looks like a nightclub. She walks inside and I follow her.

When we walk in my ears are immediately filled with the sound of loud music and rowdy, drunk people. I instantly feel uncomfortable and cross my arms over my chest. I hear catcalls and I feel a blush rise up on my cheeks.

I keep following Asajj through the club until she sits down on a stool in front of the bar. I sit next to her and rest my head in my hand.

"What can I get for you two?" the bartender asks as he walks up to us.

I shake my head, "Nothing for me thanks." I hear Asajj say something but I don't hear her gravely voice over the buzz of the nightclub. The bartender nods and goes to make Asajj's drink.

"Why are we here?" I ask Asajj in a loud voice.

"You said you wanted a place to stay," she says while staring at the bartender making her drink.

"I'm not sleeping in a nightclub," I say annoyed yet again at how vague she was being.

"I never said you were," she says still not looking at me.

"Just answer my question," I groan, "Why are we here?"

She smirks and says, "This is where I live."

"Oh heck no!" I say rising to my feet "I am not living with you!"

"You idiot," she says rolling her eyes, "Just don't worry about that you'll find out when you find out."

"Ugh," I groan, sitting back down.

"By the way, where does your family live?" she doesn't look at me.

"Excuse me?" I say raising an eye marking at her.

"Where does your family live," she says it more like a statement than a question.

I look down at my gloved hands, "I don't have any family," is my quiet response.

"Everyone has a family," she says.

"Well, I don't really remember my family," I continue to stare at my gloves.

I'm lying. I had a family but they had all been killed. Except my mom.I had gone on a mission to Shili with my former master. We had tried to protect my village from a Separatist attack and I had wanted to prove myself to my family by showing hem that I could fight and I wasn't a baby anymore.

I had two older sisters that I never really got to know that well since I was taken to the temple when I was three but I always felt the need to prove myself to my family even though they never saw me. When I found out we were going on a mission to Shili to my village I was thrilled. This was my chance. My family hadn't been too thrilled when Plo Koon had taken me to the temple at such a young age.

On the mission, I directly disobeyed my master's and somehow the village ended up being blown off the map by a new bomb the Separatists had made. My master had yelled and screamed at me and told me it was my fault. The council did the same. I was punished with library work and I wouldn't be allowed on a mission for six months but when they told me the only survivor was my mother it felt like I had been hit in the gut repeatedly. My whole family had been killed. I had never felt a pain so great.

After my punishment was over, no one spoke of what had happened on Shili, so there was no one to tell me my mother had forgiven me and I sincerely believe she still hasn't forgiven me even though I haven't seen her since her since the mission.

"Hello? Is there any brain in that horned head of yours?" Asajj is waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said I know you're lying," she says a frown on her face.

"Look the only family member I have hates me. Everyone else in my family is dead," I feel tears sting my eyes.

"I know the feeling," her words make me jerk my eyes from my gloves to her pale eyes.

"No you don't. You may know what it's like to be betrayed by those you trust. You may know what it's like to feel hatred for someone but you don't know anything about losing your family and knowing it's your fault!" I feel a tear trickle down my cheek and I notice I'm standing up and that the noise of the nightclub is gone, all eyes are turned on me.

Asajj doesn't say anything. She just gets up and pulls me by my forearm out of the nightclub and through the streets of Coruscant to a hanger in one of the lower levels of the city.

She still doesn't say anything as she walks up to a ship and pulls me onboard with her. She sits on the pilot's seat and I sit in the seat opposite her.

I feel bad for yelling at her and causing a scene.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter looking down at the controls in front of me.

She still doesn't speak but she starts up the ship's engine and flies it out into space and in a matter of seconds we're in hyperspace.

She leans back and closes her eyes. I sit there and watch her for a few minutes. I think she's fallen asleep when she suddenly speaks.

"We're not that different, you know," she says her eyes still closed.

"How?" I ask, "How are we even slightly alike?"

"The Jedi betrayed you. Dooku betrayed me. I lost almost everyone in my family. I was once abandoned and alone like you are know," she opens her eyes and stares right into mine.

"How did you're family die?" I ask.

"Well, I was living on Dathomir with the Nightsisters right after Dooku left me for dead. I was pretty happy there. They took me in like I had never left. They showed me love and kindness. They showed me what a family was like," she closes her eyes and breaths in heavily, "Life was great they were willing to help me get back at Dooku and everything but one day Dooku sent Greivous to attack us. He ordered Greivous to kill everyone that got in his way. I think he was trying to get me."

Her voice is quiet. I never thought Asajj had a heart. Not until now.

"Now I have to live with the fact that because of me all of my family is dead, but I know that they want me to be at peace. They were happy to die for each other. That showed me that my family truly loved me. They loved me enough to die for me."

I don't respond. I just stare at her slumped form. Her eyes are filled with sadness. There is no anger there. No hatred for Greivous of Dooku. Just sadness.

Suddenly, I realize Asajj is right. We are alike.

I look down at the floor.

"Your mom doesn't hate you," Asajj suddenly whispers.

I look up and stare at her.

"Did your mom love you?" she asks meeting my eyes.

"Y-Yea," I whisper looking back down at the ground, "She did."

"Then she could never hate you," she says with compassion in her voice.

I look up at her and smile and she smiles back.

She looks away from me and takes the ship out of hyperspace. When I look out the front of the ship I see the planet Shili. Asajj presses a button on her wrist, which glows green now.

She flies the ship to a landing port near a cluster of villages. I see Togrutas all over the port. Asajj lands the ship and presses the button that opens the door. We step out onto the port and look around.

I see people everywhere.

Suddenly, a woman runs up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Ahsoka!" She cries hugging me tightly.

I recognize her voice and suddenly tears are streaming down my face.

"Mom!" I sob wrapping my arms around her returning the hug.

After a few minutes of just standing there in my mom's arms I pull away and look at her. I have to know if she really hates me.

"Mom I'm so sorry!" I sob.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I never blamed you for what happened. I could never hate you," she says while brushing my tears off of my cheeks.

Her words shock me. I don't know how she knows how I've felt ever since the mission. I smile.

"Mom I want to go home," I say a happy smile lighting up my face.

"Then let's go home," she says smiling brightly.

"I love you mom," I say.

"I love you too little one," she says.

I turn around and look at Asajj.

"Thank you," I say looking her in the eyes.

She smiles says; "Now you owe me a favor."

I smile back, "I'll repay it any way I can," I answer.

"We've got a lot in common," I reach out my hand, "And I know you'll need help in the future. You're welcome at my home anytime."

She shakes my hand. "Thanks," she says.

Then I say something I never thought I would ever hear myself say.

"Friends?"

She simply answers,"Friends."

**A/N: Sooooo did you enjoy it!? :D Well, anyway I really enjoyed writing this fic and if you enjoyed reading it please tell me in a review! :D If you review you get a PREHUG! (It's a hug given only to those who are going to review before they review!) So REVIEW and get a fee prehug! DO IT FOR THE KITTIES!**


End file.
